


Drawn To You

by Eccentric_Reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bookshop, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Hermione nearly runs Bellatrix over on her way home........ and buys her dinner to make up for it.She might just fall in love with this beautiful chance encounter (if she hasn't already)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. A First Glance

“Oh, shit!”

Hermione jerked the wheel to the side when her headlights revealed a person standing in the way of her car. Her right wheel splashed into a puddle of water and the figure jerked back from the sudden splash. Horrified, Hermione stopped the car (as quickly as she dared on the slippery ground) and silently prayed to whoever was listening as the figure (she was relatively sure it was a woman, it seemed like they were wearing a dress) stormed over to the car and rapped their fingers on her window.

Wincing internally, Hermione rolled the window down. “I am so sorry, I couldn’t see a thing and then you were there and I had to swerve-”

“Oh, you’re  _ sorry _ ?! You could’ve killed me! I could sue you for that, you piece of shit! My lawyer is one of the best in the country, you know, and not to mention you’ve completely ruined my dress! Do you even know who I  _ am _ ?”

Oh, god, it’s one of these people. Looking the woman (for she had determined that she was, indeed, a woman) up and down, she realized that not only had she nearly run over a dramatic, stuck up bitch, of course she had to be one of the hottest women Hermione had ever seen. With her pale skin and high cheekbones and beautiful, black, rich hair- oh, right. She was waiting for an answer.

“Sorry, no.”

The woman looked taken aback, because  _ how dare anyone not know who she was _ (though Hermione had to admit the expression looked beautiful on her face, though really, what wouldn’t look beautiful on that face), and scowled at her. “Doesn’t matter. Now I’ll just have to walk home in a mud soaked dress, which, mind you, was bloody expensive, so be grateful I’m not making you pay for damages-”

_ Why don’t I take you out to dinner to make it up _ ? Hermione thought. No, bad Hermione, asking hot women out to dinner after almost killing them was how one got into trouble….

“I might take you up on that, though I doubt you could afford anything good.”

Wait.  _ Shit _ . Did she say that out loud? Oh, god, she did. Ginny was never going to let her live this down.

And now the hot woman was looking at her expectantly (and maybe a bit flirtingly, though that was probably Hermione’s brain being overly hopeful), as if she expected Hermione to have some witty answer, but Hermione was no good at this sort of thing and this was exactly why she should’ve stayed home tonight instead of trying to go out with her friends.

While Hermione was lost in thought, the hot woman huffed impatiently, reached through her window (giving Hermione far too close a view of her cleavage, she hoped it was dark enough to hide her blush), unlocked her car, marched over to the passenger’s side and plopped herself in. “And you can drive me home, too, so I’m not walking with a gallon of mud on my dress.” Well, that was being a little overdramatic. Hot woman looked at her still gaping face and said, “Well? I’m craving Chinese tonight.”

Snapping out of it, Hermione managed to stutter out, “Wha- hang on a second, I never agreed to-”

“You’re the one who offered. And, really, it’s the least you can do.”

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione decided that it would be too much trouble to try to argue with this woman, and she wasn’t one to pass up a (sort of ) date with someone like this. So she started her car and continued down the road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the restaurant (a cozy little Chinese place that Hermione enjoyed frequenting), she got a better look at the woman. She was even prettier in the light, Hermione thought, and then immediately dismissed the thought from her head- this was no time to be acting like a useless lesbian (though, really, when was she not). They ordered, the woman at the counter, an ederly woman that knew her order by heart, giving her a knowing look before telling them to take a seat. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Hermione picking nervously at her cuticles, before hot woman spoke up. “So can I know your name?”

“Oh! Right, er- it’s Hermione. Hermione Granger.” A second later, Hermione realized she probably shouldn’t give this complete stranger her full name. Oh, well.

Fortunately, the woman just smiled. “Bellatrix Black. So, do you make a habit of running people over with your car, or was it just this one time?”

Hermione scowled. It had been an accident! “Just the once, don’t worry. Do you make a habit of demanding people buy you dinner, or was it just this one time?”

Hot wo- no,  _ Bellatrix _ , chuckled, and damn if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Hermione had ever heard. “Usually people are falling over themselves to buy me dinner. And you were the one who offered, remember?”

“Well- I- yes, I was, but- I didn’t-”

Bellatrix just smirked at her, drawing Hermione’s eyes naturally to her lips (and she brought them immediately away because  _ damn _ ), and sat back in her chair. “This is a nice place. Come here often?”

“Oh, yeah, you know. It’s good, it’s affordable, the people are nice- it’s not too fancy, probably not at all to your standards, I mean-” Hermione stopped short, chiding herself for rambling, but Bellatrix just looked amused. She looked much… nicer now that she was drying off and wasn’t screaming at her for soaking her with mud. Hermione almost wanted to get to know her more, and was about to ask her about the first thing that came to mind (which likely would’ve been something completely and totally embarrassing) when the food came.

Hermione dug into her usual meal, a comfortable silence falling over them. They sat like that for a while, before they started talking again, and Hermione wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about but it was nice, she hadn’t just sat and talked to someone like this for a while- aside from, of course, Ginny and Luna and sometimes Harry or Ron, and even they were rarely available to talk for more than an hour, and oh god, had it already been an hour? They were still talking (though Hermione was doing more listening, which she was perfectly fine with, she’d only known her for a little over an hour and she could spend all day listening to Bellatrix talk) when Bellatrix glanced down at her watch and started. “Oh, I really must be going, my sisters will be expecting me.”

Hermione tried not to show the devastation on her face. “Right. Of course. Do you need a ride home?” She just hoped she didn’t sound  _ too _ desperate.

Bellatrix considered her. “No, I’ll call an uber.”

“Oh. Ok. Well, er- bye, I guess. I- well, I suppose I won’t see you later. But- this was nice.”

Bellatrix smirked. “Oh, dear, you’re going to need more than just one dinner to make up for ruining this dress. It’s quite expensive, you know.”

Hermione gaped at her. “Uh- right, of course! Definitely, wouldn’t, er, want to stop after one dinner.”

“No, we can’t have that. You said you worked at that bookstore down the block, yes? Maybe I’ll stop by tomorrow.” And with a wink, she walked out of the restaurant, leaving Hermione gaping in her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this fic (well, I kind of did, but I'm back now!). I've been busy, between school (ew) and writing other things.  
> This one's a bit short, but hope you enjoy anyway!

“Well, you look happy today. Care to share?”

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to look at Ginny, who was grinning at her from the other side of a bookshelf. “Can’t I just be happy without any reason?”

“Oh, come on. You’re practically glowing, and you perk up every time someone opens the door. You met someone.”

Hermione’s face flushed. “Did not.”

“I know you, Hermione. You’re a terrible liar. So who is it and how did you manage to meet her between now and when you left last night?” Hermione sighed- Ginny, unfortunately, could read her like a book.

“Alright, fine, I met someone. We went out to eat and I had a good time.”

“That’s it? That’s all you’re giving me? Come on, Hermione, I need details! You haven’t been on a date in ages!” This was true- Hermione’s last girlfriend had been a good year and a half ago, and she hadn’t dated since, though this was more due to a busy work schedule and being hopeless at flirting than the fact that Fleur had broken her heart.

“It wasn’t exactly a date. I mean, it started out as more obligatory. We just- got along really well.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Obligatory? What, did you owe her money or something?”

“Or something,” Hermione muttered. Upon seeing that Ginny would not be so easily swayed, she sighed. “I nearly ran her over with my car.”

Ginny practically howled with laughter, drawing the attention of several patrons. “ _ You ran her over? _ !”

“I did not  _ run her over _ . I  _ almost _ did. There’s a difference.”

This just brought on more laughter. “So you decided to ask her out to dinner?”

“I- well, I asked her out in my head, but then it actually came out and the next thing I knew she was sitting in my car and-  _ will you stop laughing _ ?” 

Ginny was gasping for breath now, leaning on the bookshelf for support. “Only you, Hermione, only you.”

“Oh, shut up,” she mumbled, fighting the grin that was tugging at her lips.

“So who was she? Please tell me you got a name and didn’t forget to ask her. Because that would just be sad.”

“I got her name! Seemed disappointed when I didn’t recognize it. Bellatrix Black.”

Ginny gaped at her. “ _ The _ Bellatrix Black?! You’re telling me you went on a date with  _ her _ ?!”

“Who is she?”

Ginny groaned and flopped against the bookshelf. “Oh my god, Hermione. Do you even have  _ any _ magazines?”

“No.” 

“Well, get some. She’s on the cover of at least half of them- here, come here, I’m sure we’ve got some in the shop.”

Sort of in a daze, Hermione let Ginny drag her to the magazine rack, where, lo and behold, the first thing she saw was Bellatrix, wearing far less clothing than she’d been the night before, giving the camera a sultry smile. “Well? That’s her, right?” Hermione nodded. “Oh my  _ god _ . Trust you to get a date with Bellatrix Black and not even know who she is. I mean, I’m straight, but I’d totally kiss that-”

“Ginny!”

“What? Wait.  _ Wait. _ This means you almost  _ ran over Bellatrix Black _ . Hermione, you could’ve killed her!”

“Would that not have been tragic if it were anyone else?”

“Well, yes, of course, but  _ still _ . Did you get her number?”

“No, I did not. But she said she was going to stop by the shop today-”

“ _ What _ ?!”

“Apparently the dress I ruined was far too expensive to be made up for with just one dinner.”

Ginny outright cackled at this. “Oh, that’s amazing. I can’t believe we might get to see Bellatrix Black!”

“Calm down, Ginny. And let’s get back to work before Tonks yells at us, alright?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, Ginny joined Hermione in glancing over to the door whenever the familiar jingle of the bell indicated that someone had entered. Every time, they were disappointed- by 5, Hermione was starting to think she wasn’t going to come, and that she’d gotten her hopes up for nothing, and that she would just go home tonight and binge on ice cream and Netflix-

“ _ Hermione _ !” Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts by Ginny violently tugging on her arm. Whipping her head around to the door, she saw Bellatrix, wearing expensive designer jeans and a leather jacket, peering through sunglasses around the shop, only stopping when her eyes landed on…

Her.

Hermione flushed a deep red when Bellatrix smirked and made her way over to her. 

“Hello, Hermione. Where are you taking me today?”

Hermione gulped. “Er- I, er, was thinking maybe Mexican? There’s a nice place a few minutes away. Let me just- Gin, could you tell Tonks I’m leaving? Let me just change, I’ll be right out.”

Taking deep, steadying breaths, Hermione grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. She changed out of her work uniform and into regular clothes in record time, running a quick brush through her hair to make it look slightly less chaotic before dashing out again. She scowled at Ginny and Tonks, who were snickering behind the counter, before finding Bellatrix examining the books lined up on the shelves. “Shall we?”

Hermione gulped, and nodded, following her out of the shop. Hermione’s car, as usual, was parked in the lot next to the store- she felt momentarily embarrassed at the state of it (it was still covered in the mud from last night), but that abated when Bellatrix turned and smiled at her, and all that was left was a warm, fuzzy feeling.

  
Oh, no. She had it  _ bad. _


End file.
